


Wear Your Heart On Your Wrist And Together, We’ll Soar To The Sky

by unreachablevoice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne wants to adopt Marinette, Bustier's Class salt, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, Daminette Soulmates Au, F/F, F/M, Gaydrien, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila salt, M/M, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette protection squad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Soulmate AU, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tags Are Hard, That's right, because that's her baby, but Sabine won't let him, damian is WHIPPED, i think..., just GAYDRIEN, no Adrien salt, oof look at the tags, probably about 17-18 ish, so they're in their last year of high school, there are some spoilers in the tag, yeah so uhhh don't read them too much lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreachablevoice/pseuds/unreachablevoice
Summary: As a child, Marinette wasn't sure what to do. She had just lost her have-yet-to-meet Soulmate to something unknown and is struggling to get right back on her feet because of that.Then, throw in a few years and she receives a godly jewelry called a Miraculous that gives her the role of being a super heroine and puts the weight of almost the entire universe on her shoulders.And all of a sudden, plot twist! She finds out that her unknown Soulmate is not actually dead yet! Poor Marinette, she's still trying to get her head wrapped around that information, but she is happy, though! Well, as happy as one can be when a girl named Lila Rossi is still tormenting them!But no worries! She had just won her class a trip to Gotham City (as a Graduation Trip) where, hopefully, she'll be able to at least have a two-months' worth of vacation with her friends. Hopefully...(Y'all I suck at summaries haha sorry ^^;)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 33
Kudos: 382





	1. First They Were Dead But Now, They’re NOT Dead???

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!!!!! The long awaited Soulmate Fic!!!! (if you're following me on Tumblr, you'll know what I'm talking about. But if you aren't, what are you waiting for?! Go there, right now, and follow meeee XD)

For as long as she could remember, Marinette always had this Heart etched on the inner part of her right wrist. 

It was bright red, staring at her, intriguing her little self on how it works and where it even came from. Is she the only one who has this sort of thing? Would people find it weird that she has this?

For a moment, she thought of running it down with water and trying to see if it’s erasable. But she thought against it. It was too pretty to erase, plus what if it wasn’t as indestructible as she thought? Then that would mean she just lost such a pretty thing.

After much contemplation, she decides to ask her parents. It wouldn’t hurt to be curious right? And the earlier she asks, the earlier she’ll have answers.

Running to their Bakery, she tugs at her Maman’s floral blue dress and shows her the intricate design on her wrist. A silent question in her big bluebell eyes.

And in that moment, Marinette learned firsthand what a Soulmate Bond was.

They explained, in the most understandable way a three-year-old child could comprehend, that it’s something special. Something not everyone has and only a few does.

Based on scientific research (as her parents had said at that time), a Soulmate Bond would fully activate once one has reached the age of five. Meaning that in just a few years, Marinette would be able to find her Soulmate. Her one true love. Her _autre moitié._

Three-year-old Marinette stared at her Soulmate Mark in a new light. Her eyes would always sparkle when she looks at it and she would often stare for hours, imagining how meeting her Soulmate would be like.

Although it felt amazing to have such a thing, her parents told her not to think that every people that have Soulmate Bonds would always end up together. Yes, Soulmate Bonds meant that whoever you are Bonded with are supposed to be someone who would match you completely, but there are some that would only prefer to stay as Platonic Soulmates. After all, her parents don’t have one and they don’t really know if they’re Soulmates—but they do know that their love for each other knows no bounds—yet they’re still together. 

Little Marinette had nodded her head in understanding and calmed down a bit after that. Sure, it would be awesome if all Soulmates would end up together but her parents were right. Everyone has the right to choose whomever they want to end up with and a small Heart can’t dictate who they love for them.

With new profound views on her Soulmate Bond, the ravenette didn’t pay it that much mind anymore. Yes, it was pretty and she still stared at it like it was some god, but not that much anymore.

When her fifth birthday came around and as they were cutting her three-tiered cake, her Marked wrist had flashed a bright gold color. Her back had also felt warm and tingly, in a way that it felt comfortable, that it felt like someone’s hand was pressed in a lovingly manner on her back. 

When she later looked at it in the mirror, nothing was out of the ordinary. There were no marks or anything, no nothing. Just her plain, bare back staring back at her. She had asked her parents, but they said that it was just a part of her Soulmate Bond, so she didn’t worry about it any longer and just continued with whatever she was doing at that time.

Then one day, when Marinette was a week shy of eleven, pain jolted through her whole body—preferably her chest.

It first came as an ache, then gradually turning harsher that it felt like her heart had just been broken and slashed in two. That she just lost something, something important, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to know what it was.

She let out a cry that night, a cry that sounds so heartbroken and sad for a little girl that it even made others tear up just by hearing it. 

Her parents had rushed to her room immediately as soon as her petite yet powerful wail had shaken their whole house. 

The warm feeling of her parents hugging her did little to no effect as heart-wrenching sobs continue to spill out of her mouth and helplessness and sorrow filled her heart. 

After her heartbreak and crying episode, her parents had explained to her what happened. Telling her how her Soulmate Mark, the tiny Heart on her wrist, had disappeared. And that the reason being: _death_. Her Soulmate was _dead_. 

Marinette had shut down after that. 

Even with her parents fussing over her, she had refused to look at anyone in the eye nor did she speak. She knew that if she did, sobs and cries would only spill out of her mouth and nothing else. 

She would always unconsciously rub her wrist, as if by doing so would make her Soulmate Mark appear again. Nothing in the world had hurt her more than to know that the only ever person she’d be in perfect sync with was long gone. 

And she didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye.

* * *

It was exactly two years after the _incident_ , after her Soulmate had long been gone from the face of the earth, after she had held a funeral in her heart for them, when Marinette had received the duty of being Ladybug, the protector of Paris. 

It wasn’t weighty—well, it was kind of a burden but… never mind. It _was_ a burden. But that new role of hers had somehow helped her cope up from the loss of her love. Because even though she has yet to meet them, she knows that whoever they may be, she will surely come to love them. 

But she can’t really do that anymore, can she?

She had been tired. Tired like the whole world was weighted upon her shoulders (well it technically was, but that’s not the point). So, the only logical thing that she could think of to help her with the stress of being a superhero at the age of twelve and a half while simultaneously mourning the Soulmate she’ll never have the chance to meet, was to be cooped up in her room all day and sew. Design, make her own clothes, plan on how to finally bring down Hawkmoth, anything she could think of just to distract her from her worries.

But one day, while she was once again practicing her unsightly sleeping routines (aka not really sleeping), her wrist—that very same wrist that used to have her little Heart—had begun glowing a bright gold color. 

She had momentarily paused at that time. Her heart thudding loudly against her chest and her breath hitching as she continues to stare and go rigid at the sight.

“That is a Soulmate Bond!” Tikki had flown up to her shell-shocked face.

Of course, she knew what it was. _She **had** one._

“And it’s because you’re a True Miraculous Holder that the world decided to give you one!” something inside her felt weird that the small goddess’ voice sounded so cheery.

“I know what it is, Tikki.” the said goddess frowned. Maybe it was because her voice was barely above a whisper when she said that, that it made the deity look at her with worry, but Marinette didn’t care. What she cared about right now was that _how was it possible?_

“Because I was born with one,” she adds as her trembling hand reaches up to touch her Mark and rub circles at the tiny Heart that she oh-so-very missed. Something about how it feels _too real_ made her feel… she wasn’t really sure what to feel about it actually, that a few tears slipped from her eyes.

_“And because mine was supposed to be **dead**.”_

* * *

It’s been years, five to be exact, and Marinette had learned to accept the fact that her Soulmate had been alive. She doesn’t know how, but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

She had told her parents about it, of course, but they too didn’t know what to come of it. Doctors and scientists alike had said that her Soulmate must have just been in a coma for her Mark to disappear, but Marinette knew it wasn’t like that. That whatever happened with her Soulmate wasn’t just something as simple as a coma. Although, she decided not to speak against it because Marinette knew that in time, when she finally meets her Soulmate, she’ll be able to ask and have all the answers to her questions. And, she is quite happy to know that she hasn’t really, completely lost her Soulmate.

Plus, she’s already in her last year of lycée and she still has to prepare for that overseas Graduation Trip that she had helped Mme. Bustier arrange for the class (funny how the school seems to be so intent on putting her together with the teacher and the classmates she’s had ever since her first year of collège, with only the occasionally adding of new students, but that kind of don’t last long since they immediately transfer out on the next school year. How come they won’t let her do that?). And she also has her role of being the protector of her beloved city; so, she’ll put that thought in the back burner for now. 

Marinette softly exhales as her body slumps over her jam-packed suitcase, “Done! I’m finally done!” she hums and closes eyes, lulling herself to sleep as the exhaustion and stress she had felt from packing whatever she’ll need for their “educational” trip (or so how Mme. Bustier says it) finally caught up with her body.

The ravenette did not actually expect to win her class a two-month trip to America, specifically in Gotham City, and for them to leave by Friday. She just thought she’d give it a try.

Sure, a trip to the most crime-filled city in the world wasn’t quite the smartest move she has ever made, but Marinette just couldn’t resist. She knew that whatever they were going to learn from that trip would be so helpful for their futures that she just had to join! (Plus, they were also able to attend a very prestigious school for a whole month! And a very high-end gala! How amazing was that?) And, it wasn’t like she was certain she would win. There was a possibility, a likelihood that she would, and she would not be Marinette Dupain-Cheng if she were to not take that chance.

And since she is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she took the chance and she won. So now she’s going to have a nice, short, two-months’ worth of vacation in a new country, a new city. And she’s going to enjoy it.

“Marinette!” the familiar voice of her Kwami sings behind her. “Don’t sleep there! You’re going to catch a cold!” she feels the deity’s small hands pull at the back of her shirt, which she assumes was her attempt in pulling her up and trying to put her on her bed. 

The ravenette lets out a soft chuckle and twists her body to face the small deity and flops on her back, “But Tikki!” she whines. “It feels so comfortable here!” her bluebell eyes meet her Kwami’s sapphire ones and they both break out into giggles. 

“Even if it’s comfortable, go to your bed!” the small goddess says as her voice still carries traces of that soft laughter.

Marinette pouts and briefly arranges her suitcases at the foot of her bed and climbs over the ladder to flop onto the soft mattress. 

“Aren’t you excited, Tikki?” she asks as the small Kwami flies over to the makeshift bed that Marinette had previously made for her beside her own. “No Hawkmoth, no Lila, no commissions for my clientèle. No nothing!” she smiles as she stares at the ceiling and sighs in bliss.

Well, it’s not that there’s actually _nothing_ because,

Un. Hawkmoth is still not defeated and Master Fu had lost his memories due to the events of Miracle Queen, so his role has been passed onto her and she’s now The Great Guardian and has quite the hefty responsibilities. Although, she had recruited new allies since Akumas had been turning more dangerous (Ryuuko, that now has a new suit and just gave the excuse of wanting to keep the “old hero's” name. Viperion, same excuse as Ryuuko. And, Apis Florea, which is just Chloé in a new suit and new name because she was showing improvement in character and Marinette decided to give her another chance). They had also shared to each other their identities because she decided that they needed to establish trust among the Team. 

Knowing that her first partner in this hero business was her former (yes, she said former because Marinette realized that what she felt toward him was just infatuation and decided to move on. Plus, Adrien later came out to them as gay) crush now turned pseudo brother, made her feel extremely proud of him and happy.

Deux. Lila is still being, well… Lila. And she’s still trying to make Marinette friendless, which she kind of succeeded in doing. The majority of the class were still the brunette’s ~~sheep~~ friends bar Kim, Alix, Max, Adrien, and, surprisingly, Chloé because they were still on Marinette’s side. 

Kim, Alix, and Max because they had finally been smart enough to look further into Lila’s claims and found proof that they were false. Adrien because he finally decided to throw the plan of “going down the high road” out the window when he heard that Lila had threatened Marinette (she doesn’t even know how he heard about that). And because he was also tired of having to be in Lila’s beck and call and having bruises on his arms because of her claws. Then also, Chloé because she had apologized to her and now tries to be a better person after the whole Miracle Queen fiasco.

It’s not that her classmates (the ones who are sided with Lila) were openly hostile to them. They were just trying to avoid her sometimes and would look at her in disappointment, which she honestly has to admit, kind of hurts.

Et Trois. The only thing that is actually finished are her commissions. She had completed them prior to their trip and had sent them via mail to the patrons that she had made through connections and online (she decided to create her own website that is anonymous and quite private when Lila had done something to the previous one, the one where Marinette had created with the help of Alya). The only thing that she has to do is her friends’ and her clothing for the trip.

Tikki’s familiar giggling reaches Marinette’s ears and she breaks out into a smile of her own, “I am excited, but we both know that you still have things to do, still have responsibilities to handle; so it’s not actually nothing.” she could almost feel the teasing tone in Tikki’s voice that it made her pout and look over to the small goddess’ direction.

“I know. But at least I get to be away in a new country, new _territory_. So, technically, Lila might be smart enough not to make moves too hastily in a place she’s unfamiliar with and who knows, maybe Hawkmoth might also take a break for a while, non?” she smiles and folds her hands beside her head to tuck in on herself.

“But still. It’s not bad to be ready for anything.” Marinette hums at the Kwami’s advice. Tikki is right, in a sense. She still has to be on guard, especially since they will be in an uncharted territory, one that is crime-filled and extremely dangerous; maybe even more so than Paris’ Akumatized civilians. 

As Marinette continues to think about being a bit laid-back still, her Marked wrist suddenly flashes a gold color and a warm feeling tingles her right hand as a red string with golden gleams encircle her wrist. 

Staring at it, it reminds her of that same tingling feeling on her back when she celebrated her fifth birthday. Only this time, it feels like someone is gently holding onto her hand. A soft, homely feeling as though they don’t want to let go. 

It feels magical and… _warm_. It looks so breathtaking. 

“Oh my!” she vaguely hears Tikki gasp beside her. When had she flown over to her side? Marinette didn’t even notice. 

“This is great, Marinette!” the red Kwami continues as she flies around her. “This must mean that you’re going to meet your Soulmate soon!” her tiny face sports a very wide smile as she looks at her wrist and back at Marinette. 

The flashing light dies down and the strings gradually fade away, leaving behind a simple yet beautiful change in her Soulmate Mark and a small humming of warmth. 

The ravenette slowly reaches a hand to her wrist and follows the now shining gold outline of the little Heart and smiles softly.

Huh… Who would’ve thought?


	2. Hoping They'd Accept Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, my online classes are about to start in a week or so... so that means, no more lazying around and freely thinking of plots and writing my WIPs huhuhu /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~
> 
> So yeah, I may not be able to update that much... BUT I'LL TRY! I'll try because no one. And I mean, NO ONE. Can keep me from writing stuff... especially since my brain seems to think up an idea/plot whenever I'm busy with something.
> 
> Like, doing dishes? BOOM! Idea! Sweeping the floor? Shalalalala~ Plot bunnies coming through!
> 
> Anywho, without further ado... Enjoy~!

When Damian was still in the League, he had been taught not to show emotions. Not to show _anything_. Not to _feel_ anything. To always be _stoic_.

So, when he first showed interest in that uncanny _thing_ on his wrist, his Mother had berated him. Severely (probably because he did that while they were in the middle of training).

It wasn't his fault! How was he supposed to know that he shouldn't look at it? What if it was something dangerous? Then, what should have he done?

That day, Damian had learned two things.

Firstly, what he had was a Soulmate Mark and that he was blessed (he called it a blessing yet the whole League seemed to think so otherwise) by the world to be one of the few/rare people who have such sort of thing.

And secondly, he was taught—no. He was _ordered_ that as soon as he met his Soulmate, he shall kill them where they stand. Because they will make him weak and be a hindrance to their work.

From then on, Damian had promised to himself that if he ever does meet his Soulmate, he will do everything in his willpower to protect them and keep them safe from everything. From the League and from his Grandfather (his Mother had, surprisingly, encouraged him, whenever they were alone, to find his Soulmate when he grows older).

And until that time comes, he had sworn to keep himself silent and keep the fact that he has a Soulmate hidden from the League. His Mother and Grandfather knowing about it was already a handful, he didn't need a whole organization coming after the only thing that provided him with comfort!

But when he had turned five years of age, his Soulmate Bond had decided to just flash a beguiling gold color and just activate then and there (there was also a warm tingling sensation on his back. And when he later looked at the mirror, there was nothing. It still doesn't make him any less weirded out. And when he had asked his Mother, she had said that it was a part of his Soulmate Bond). In a gathering where a lot of League members were present, no less! Guess that throws the plan of keeping it confidential from the League out the window.

So, now that the League knew of him having a Soulmate Bond, he made it his personal mission to always keep his arms (mostly his wrist) hidden from anyone's view, lest he wanted to be looked down upon. But whenever he was alone, he'd take a peek at his wrist and smile (albeit a rather small one) fondly at the little Heart etched on it.

Then, he had turned ten and had been shipped off to his Father in Gotham; where his life had turned upside down.

Everything that he has been taught in the League had been ripped to shreds by his Father and replaced by new ones. Ones that his Father had said to be more proper and morally upright in the view of society.

Such as, _not killing_.

Although, as much as he hated the thought of not being able to do so anymore, his Father was right. Killing is an iniquitous act and is something his, dare he say it, family (and Soulmate, maybe) would be against of.

Moreover, he found out that he had brothers! And sisters! Siblings! Adopted and pseudo ones but the thought was still there.

They didn't get along at first; ~~he basically tried to kill them all at first glance but let's not dwell on that anymore~~. But he did, and is still, trying to get along and get to know them better; all death threats and homicidal tendencies aside.

However, he does know it in himself that they were growing soft on him. They were _all_ growing soft on him. ~~And Cassandra is definitely his favorite sibling, while Grayson is close behind. But that's not the point~~.

The point is, because of the chaos that they call their home, his thoughts about Soulmates had been pushed to the back burner. And he even failed to inform them about his Soulmate Bond, that he's one of the few people to have one. Though, he did think that it was unnecessary to enlighten them about it, for fear of being teased and cooed at by his pesky brothers.

He had also donned the mantle of Robin (not that he felt negative about it). So that meant that not only did he have to force himself not to kill people, but to also _save_ them.

He had almost torn out all of his hair that night.

And it wasn't because he hated the thought of saving people with his family (utter a word and he _will_ slaughter you), no. It was because he disliked—no. He _despised_ the idea of having to interact with and indulge on other people's necessities.

 _'How revolting,'_ he had thought.

Although, Pennyworth had reassured him and said that he could continue being his stoic and cold self while being morally upright, he still snarled at the thought of human interaction. It is nothing but a waste of time and completely unnecessary.

But whenever he wasn't working on his social skills, he would often look at his Soulmate Mark and imagine what it's like to be able to finally meet them. That maybe, just _maybe_ , he'd one day look for them himself and _maybe_ he'd find a way to tell his family about them...

_Maybe._

* * *

Damian had experienced death before. Had he mentioned that? No?

Well, the point is, he has died. He has been brought to the door of death before, only to be yanked back to the world and be brought back to life again when this so-called Chaos Shard had been used on him. He also had multiple near-death experiences. Which, he has to admit, might be kind of disturbing if one were to look at it on an outsider’s point of view.

But a life of a vigilante/ex-assassin is never a dull moment.

So, because of that fact, Damian knew that somewhere out there, his other half, his Soulmate, had suffered severely. That he had given them immense pain. Something he had always wished to never be bestowed upon them.

He has heard that a Soulmate Bond meant that you and your Soulmate practically share one soul, that you are connected; and not even death can break that up. Meaning that when one dies, a part of the other dies as well.

For some reason, knowing that, hurt him. Knowing that he made his Soulmate feel numb and broken made his stomach churn and a twinge of pain flash in his chest.

Now, he knew for sure that when he meets his Soulmate, they'd hate him. Loathe him for all of the pain he's inflicted upon them. And he can't really blame them. He knows that if he were in their shoes, he'd also come to hate his Soulmate for hurting him and making him believe that they're dead.

"I wonder if they'll ever accept me," he mumbles to himself.

"Who Baby Bat?" the voice of Grayson reaches his ears, even though Damian did not mean to make him hear it. So now he has to suffer with his most annoying brother asking him multitude of questions.

"No one." he frowns at the nickname and makes a move to leave the training room that they were in, hoping to escape the oncoming interrogation. "Just thinking."

"Are you—"

"Yes," he cuts the brunet off and glares at him by the door. "I am fine. I just have something on my mind."

"But Damian, you shou—"

He doesn't wait for Grayson to finish whatever he's going to say as he goes out of the room and closes the door with a slam (and if he were to be honest, he actually felt quite relieved that he was able to avoid that issue).

It's not that Damian doesn't want to tell them about his Soulmate, he just thinks that it's not that important nor necessary to do so. Not until he finally figures out what to do/say and arrange his thoughts, that is. And he's not ready yet, not ready for the talk they'll be giving him and the queries they'll be shooting at him when they finally do know.

He lets out a sigh and rakes his fingers through his hair. He is already thirteen years of age and even if in the eyes of others, he is still quite young, that still doesn't change the fact that he needs to think and handle this more maturely. Maybe a walk with Titus might help him gather his thoughts more properly.

With that in mind, Damian makes his way to his room, hoping that maybe his Great Dane might be in the mood to play fetch outside.

* * *

It's been quite a few years, five years to be more specific (not that he's counting, or anything), and Damian still hasn't met his Soulmate. And honestly, he's losing confidence.

What if something had happened to them? Well, his Soulmate Mark is still there so that crosses out the idea of death, but the probability of his Soulmate being in danger is still present.

What if he's actually fated to never be able to meet them? Oh, who is he kidding? There's never really been any record of Bonded people never meeting each other, so that's not really an option.

Well, maybe he's just overthinking about this? That there might be a chance that his meeting with his Soulmate is just a little late?

...Oh, dear lord, what is happening?! Damian al Ghul-Wayne _never_ overthinks! What is going on?! 

But... it is his Soulmate he's overthinking about, so maybe he can let it slide, just this once.

Letting out a tired sigh, Damian heads over to the Living Room. His Father had called them prior for a meeting of some kind. He vaguely hears something about a class? A trip or something? He wasn't sure but he hopes it isn't that important.

He arrives at the Living Room and sees that everyone was already present and that he was the last one to arrive.

"We're all here, B. Now, why'd you call us?" Todd asks as soon as Damian sits on one of the couches.

His Father wordlessly types on his laptop and places a stack of papers on the table, "Remember about the contest that the Company's holding that I told you about?" he briefly closes his laptop and looks at them.

"You mean the one specifically for graduating students?" Drake questions and sees his Father nod. "What about it?" he asks as they all take turns in taking papers from the stack on the table.

"Well, a student from France won the contest and those"—his Father gestures at the papers in their hands— "Are the essay she submitted."

It took them a few minutes of silence to read the entire paper and Todd interrupts it, "Holy shit!" he says as he shuffles the papers and continues to read.

"Please be mindful of your language, Master Jason," Alfred scolds him and places a tray of snacks on the table. When had he even get here?

Damian rolls his eyes at his older brother's antics. Trust Todd to be so overreacting. Well, that's actually mostly Grayson's job. But either way, they're all imbeciles.

"Wow, these kids sure know their stuff!" Grayson smiles brightly and looks back at their Father. "This makes me want to meet them myself!"

"Yeah but"—Drake frowns and looks at Grayson then back at their Father— "This sounds like some saints are living somewhere in France. Are you sure this isn't some made up essay?" his voice sounding skeptical.

Damian has to give it to him; Drake does have a point. The whole paper sounded like France is slowly trying to be number one in The World's Kindest and Nicest People List. Well, if these kids are trying to be on Santa's Nice List, then they may as well be on the Top.

"Don't worry," his Father assures them. "I've taken that into consideration and I looked into the contestant's claims," he says as he opens his laptop and turns it around for them to see. "I found out that not only all of what she said about her class was true (except this other girl, who has accomplishments that seems to be proven as a fact only through hearsay) but she also dampened her own contributions; giving the spotlight to her classmates instead."

Damian hums as he looks at the file on the laptop as his family talks to each other in the background. His Father was right, the accomplishments written on the screen weren't on the paper they held. He briefly wonders why this person seems to think that hiding their own achievements is better than showing them; they should be proud of themselves.

But then again, if they were to write all of their achievements on paper, it would be pretty hard to believe. Not to mention, long.

_'Well, at least they're being humble.'_

Damian's eyes roam around the screen and catches sight of their profile.

A girl? Well, that explains the need to hide themselves. The female population of the world are often regarded as someone meek and shy.

He looks back at her name and lets out an amused scoff. Somehow, her name suits her.

_"Marinette,"_

As soon as Damian utters those words, a gold light flashes from his Marked wrist. A familiar warmth tingles his right hand as a red string with golden gleams encircle his wrist.

It feels somewhat calming and... _magical_. Like, unusual yet special and magnificent kind of magical.

As the flashing light dies down and the strings fade, leaving a faint warmth on his hand, the whole room drops into silence. So much so that you could almost hear a pin drop.

"What the f—"

"OH, MY GOD!" Grayson cuts Todd off before he even has the chance to say a single profanity. "YOU HAVE A SOULMATE BOND! A FREAKING SOULMATE BOND AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!"

Damian quickly covers his ears as his most obnoxious older brother shouts like there's no tomorrow.

"Well, I—" the ravenet stutters as he looks at everywhere but their faces. Damian can't really handle their pressuring and dubious expressions right now. Especially Grayson's.

"When were you even going to tell us?" his Father asks him in what seems to be a hurt and betrayed look.

"That's not—"

"So, were you just going to keep this from us your whole life?" Todd's voice sounding somewhat betrayed too. Even Drake's face looks like Damian punched him in the gut.

"Okay, ENOUGH!" he cuts their blabbering off and looks at them sincerely. "It is not that I was trying to keep this as a secret." _And he really wasn't._ "I just couldn't find the right time to tell you. Not to mention, because of the League, I grew up not mentioning it to anyone."

"But still! It's been years already since you left the League!" Grayson counters.

"I am well aware of that, but old habits die hard." Damian shrugs. "Or is that not the correct saying?" Seriously, he still gets confused about commonly used words and sayings sometimes.

His eyes turn to look at his Father and sees him sighing while sporting an understanding look.

"All right, stop bugging your brother. He has the right when he will or will not tell us about things in his life." he looks back at him and for a second there, Damian felt like his Father's gaze had turned softer.

"Bruce's right." Grayson looks at their Father then back at him. "But it still would've been nice to know."

Damian drops his gaze and looks down at the floor. They have the right to be upset. Because it is technically his fault for not telling them about it sooner.

"Okay, enough about that mushy stuff." Todd sighs and crosses his arms against his chest. "Demon Spawn does have a point," he briefly pauses and looks Damian. "But you best better be ready."

"Ready for what?"

Todd rolls his eyes at his question and looks so done, "To meet your Soulmate, of course," he states in the most nonchalant voice that Damian was sure he felt bored at this point. Not like Todd wasn't ever bored, anyway.

"What?"

"The flashing," Drake points out. "It means that you're going to meet your Soulmate soon." he grabs his hand and pulls down his sleeve, showing the proud Heart with a now golden outline on his wrist.

Damian lets out a soft "Oh" and frowns, "Wait, how are you so informed about all of this?"

"It's because even if a Soulmate Bond is rare," his Father adds in on the discussion. "It's rare enough to be famous and well-known."

"But you should know one thing," Todd butts in and looks at Damian as a dark and mischievous look flashes on his face. Something about that look irks the ravenet.

"And what is that?"

"That whatever it takes," Todd moves closer to him that Damian was almost tempted to take a step back. Almost. "We're all going to keep whoever that person is from running away from you." he looks Damian in the eye and smirks. _"No Matter What."_

Oh, god... This will certainly not end well.

* * *

**BONUS:**

**CHAT NAME:** Let's Talk About Demon Spawn's Nonexistent Love Life

 **TheOGRobin:** So I've been thinking

 **I'mTheHOTDawg:** Glad you're finally doing something productive DickieBird

 **TheOGRobin:** RUDE!

 **CaffeineIsMyJam:** Pfft—

 **TheOGRobin:** As I was saying!

 **TheOGRobin:** Don't you think that it's pretty convenient how Little Bat's Soulmate Mark suddenly flashed right after our discussion about the class coming from France?

 **I'mTheHOTDawg:** Your point being??

 **TheOGRobin:** I'm just saying

 **TheOGRobin:** Maybe it's telling us something? Something like a signnnnn~?

 **I'mTheHOTDawg:** So what? Demon Brat's Soulmate might be someone from the class from France?

 **TheOGRobin:** EXACTLY!

 **CaffeineIsMyJam:** Pfft—! Lol

 **CaffeineIsMyJam:** [_dickbelike.png_](https://ab-unreachablevoice.tumblr.com/post/625340871544569856/dickbelikepng)

 **I'mTheHOTDawg:** LMAO

 **TheOGRobin:** I'm being serious Tim!

_**→|I'mTheHOTDawg changed TheOGRobin's nickname to BeingSeriousTim!|←** _

**BeingSeriousTim!:** GODDAMMIT JASON!

 **I'mTheHOTDawg:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little do they know ;)
> 
> Haha okay before y'all tell me that Damian's way of uhh thinking(?) is a bit ooc... lemme tell y'all something. I imagine Damian here being like all those people who have numb, expressionless, and emotionless faces... like, no matter what they do, their faces are literally unable to express emotion but on the inside, they're freaking CHAOTIC.
> 
> Although on Damian's case, his insides are more on grumpy and worried/anxious (while still looking deadass terrifying) and complaining all of the time.
> 
> Anyways, you know this is actually supposed to be a part of Chapter one... like, Chapter one was supposed to be full-on POV switching all the time. But I thought, eh, Chapter One's too long already. So yeah, boom! Here comes Chapter Two.
> 
> Buuuuuttttt, I won't be alternating the POVs each chapter since that's kind of anticlimactic if you always know what Damian's thinking about :)
> 
> P.S. for those who sent me prompts (on Tumblr)... gimme a sec, I'm not done with them yet XD the only reason I got to post this early is because this has already been in my drafts for like a long time already.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachablevoice, let's talk there! And my ask and submission box are always open so go crazy ma dudes!]


End file.
